The Downfall of Genjo Sanzo: the early years
by kenihiko
Summary: set after sanzo first leaves the temple. i do not own them. rated m for now and possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The life of Kouryuu

The Downfall of Genjo Sanzo

The early years.

Tired violet eyes popped open with surprise. What had happened?

He had left the temple several months ago. He had already done some unsavory things in order save his life. Already a few of the vows he tried to honor were smashed to bits. First and foremost the taking of human life. His soul already felt old and filthy.

He heard a sound coming from his left and twisted his head to that side. An older man sat in front of a fire tending to some cooking fish and a pot of boiling water.

"Ah! I see you're awake young man." The man smiled. "Are you hungry?"

The young priest was trying to make as inconspicuous retreat as he could manage. "No sir. I just need to be moving on."

"That's not a very smart move right now." He was preparing a teapot. "I found you passed out right in the middle of the road." The man made a concerned noise.

"Well…umm. I could use some tea please." All he saw was the fish and being a follower of the Buddhist religion never ate meat.

"You need more than tea I think."

"Thank you but I don't eat the flesh of living things."

"How long has it been since you've eaten anything at all?"

Sanzo shook his head. He had no idea when it was, but the clenching and rumbling in his belly let him know it was longer then he was use to.

"Which would be worse? Dying of hunger or breaking a vow?"

The blond child gave a huge sigh. He knew he could not die now; he still had to get the missing scripture back. "Alright I'll take one but just a little one."

The man nodded. They sat silently sipping tea while they waited for the fish to finish cooking.

He tried to hide the curl of disgust that was crinkling his nose. And he wore a grimace of dissatisfaction on his lips. Taking as little a bite as he could he test the flavor and texture of the strange substance in his mouth. It was not all that unpleasant but was so foreign that for a moment he thought it might come back up. Little by little he nibbled his way through, and with a sigh of relief he swallowed the last of the tea into his now pleasantly filled stomach, so full that he felt himself drifting back to sleep. It had been a long time since he felt satisfied.

He tried so hard to keep a wary eye on the stranger but his eyes grew very heavy and he quickly nodded off. Only once his eyes snapped open in fear when he heard a rustling noise near him. Fearing it was like those men from before he slid his small had around the already comfortable handle of the gun. Keeping his eyes open just a slit he noticed that the strange man had made him self comfortable on the ground near him. The boy priest shivered slightly; never wanting to repeat that horrible episode of his young life.

At one terrifying moment he felt a hand slip across his body. He scurried away as fast as he could. He realize the man was sound asleep and it was more then likely just a reflex move. But it heightened his distrust of people just a bit more.

Early the next day they woke at the same time. Sanzo bowed politely and made his way back to his chosen path to find the missing Saiten scripture.

When the boy was out of sight the man let his disguise drop and raven hair appeared to its natural order.

"Oh my! Kouryuu you give into things far too easily."


	2. Chapter 2

The downfall of Genjo sanzo

The Downfall of Genjo Sanzo

The Early Years

Pt2

The more he was stuck outside in it the more he hated the rain. It was a harsh reminder what had happened at the temple. Its rhythmic drumming on the leaves was like hearing the last waning heartbeats of his master. He would never in his life forget the serene look on the mans face as he was hacked to pieces, shielding the boy from the demons attack. His hatred grew with each thought, each drop of the tears from heaven. He made a vow to kill them all when ever they crossed his path. On second thought not all of them just the ones who did vile things. He knew that there had to be some who just wanted to live quiet simple lives and be left alone.

A quiet male voice startled his revere and he glared at the stranger with a mixture of anger and distrust.

"What's the matter boy? Afraid of a little rain?" the guys' voice had a smarmy tone to it.

The young Sanzo priest shook his head. "No I just don't like getting wet, it's annoying."

"I see." Was the mans statement. "Don't want to get your fine robes wet?"

Genjo Sanzo stared at the man as if he was slightly crazy. "Fine robes? Are you kidding me? They're all torn and dirty." His face scrunched up in displeasure. It had been a while since he and his clothes had, had a good washing. If the man got annoying enough he always had his staff to whack him with, or as a last resort he had the gun that he had used once or twice to kill or dissuade others.

"That may be but they are better than the clothing I've seen some wearing lately."

The boy simply nodded. He understood that there were some folk who had only scraps of cloth to cover themselves with. But that did not change the fact that his attire was nearly as bad. And it was all he had.

"So what brings a fine young monk such as you all the way out here in this desolate place?"

Sanzo gave him a puzzled look. "It's not desolate at all. There are lots of great old trees. He motioned his head in the direction of a large wooded area similar to the one they were under right now.

"I only meant that there were very few people this far out."

"Oh yes of course. Who in their right mind would live here?"

"My point exactly." The man swiped a hand across his forehead. "I think there was an abandoned hut just a little bit back that-a way." He motioned to his left, the way Sanzo had come from.

"I didn't see anything there." The little blonde was becoming very suspicious of this mans intentions.

"On my honor as a man I swear it's true. Come on I'll show you."

Sanzo warily followed him. He had too many things happen already that made him very distrustful of people. Sure enough there was a small run down hut. The man opened the door and ushered Sanzo inside.

It was mostly dry but already inhabited by a stray cat or two. Sanzo did not particularly like cats. He did not hate them but rather found them a nuisance. As they were looking around the man noted that there was no wood for a fire.

"I doubt I'll find any but perhaps I should see if I can find some."

"Fine, what ever." Sanzo was beginning to get a bit itchy and felt his nose begin to clog. "Why cats?" he muttered. Watching as the man left, presumably to get sticks and stuff for a fire. The rain made a pounding rhythm on the huts roof, making it echo. "Stupid rain. Go away." He railed at it. "I just want to get my journey finished with."

"What journey would that be?" the deeper voice made him jump. He hadn't heard the man come back inside. "No dry wood." He shrugged. "So what kind of journey would a kid like you be on?"

"None of your business." Sanzo snapped. He was growing quite irritated with the mans constant chattering.

"Just asking a friendly question. I have an acquaintance that's about your age and I worry about him constantly." He smiled in a dismissive manner that made Sanzo angry. Then leaned over and ruffled Sanzo's wet hair.

"Don't touch me. Just mind your own business." Violet eyes searched for a clean, dry spot to lie down. There was none that fit that description. He sighed heavily taking a spot that was close enough to the criteria. Keeping his back to the wall he curled up into a ball and fell into a light sleep.

His eyes snapped open in fear when he heard the door close then the unmistakable sound of a lock clicking in place. Then there was another noise that put the fear of the gods in him.

CATS! Not the one or two that he had seen, but a large herd of the wailing fur balls trying to climb all over him. They rubbed and meowed and sunk their claws into his tender flesh. He began to scream in real fear.

The gun seemed to jump into his hand and he shot franticly at the door, hoping to break it open so he could escape. He hit it just right and was able to squeeze through to run outside.

"Those fears will stick with him for a long time." The hidden man chuckled to himself. "Let's see rain makes him uneasy, and now he can't stand cats and being locked up." He ran his fingers through his midnight hair. "It's just way too much fun Kouryuu. You're making this too easy." He threw his head back and laughed at a near hysterical level. "I'm sorry Komyou, but your heir is just such a treat to play with. And what a wonderful game it is." He scratched at his cheek a little. "I have so many more things I want to try."


	3. Chapter 3

The downfall of Genjo sanzo

The downfall of Genjo sanzo

The early years

Pt.3

"Hey watch it you damn shrimp." A large smelly body pushed him out of the way. "Don't block the fucking door."

The boy priest followed the line on the mans back. That was one big sailor. And his language made him cringe inwardly. He had never really heard such foul language.

"Move it or lose it blondie." Said a tall red haired boy. "You can't just stand in the doorway looking stupid ya know. In or out?"

"Umm! Out thank you." He rushed away from the restaurant with haste. He was nearly crying from hunger and lack of sleep and having those big people shouting nasty things did not help his mood one little bit. There was a fountain in the center of town were he found a quiet refuge from all the noise and cruelty.

He sat staring at the water and tried to regain a little peace of mind. He needed to meditate some where quieter so he could gather his thoughts and regain his center of balance.

He was concentrating so hard that he did not even notice that someone was next to him until he felt the tap on his shoulder. He felt his heart jump into his throat, trying to escape. The blond jumped up and tried to run.

"Sit down you dope. I brought you something to eat." It was the red head.

"Oh I…um...I wasn't hungry." Then his stomached growled. He hung his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah right. Here." A hastily wrapped package was set down next to him.

"But I can't pay for it." Tears threatened to overwhelm him.

"Nah! don't worry about it. I get free grub all the time." He skidded to a sudden stop. "D'uh! I forgot to give you this too." He handed the blond a bottle of something. "I'm not sure what's in there but it must be ok. I drink it." He took off, red hair flapping in the breeze.

Sanzo opened the wrapped bundle and the aroma from the fresh steamed buns set his tummy rumbling again. He picked one up and bit into it. A puff of steam singed the end of his nose; he rubbed at it and continued to nibble away in spite of the steam. After downing two of the tasty buns he took a small sip of the liquid in the jug. It was strong. He knew the taste and it brought back bitter memories of when some of the drunken monks would try to make a plaything out of him by getting him drunk. Theirs was never this watered down though. It was really more water than anything but he could still feel the kick of it. Most likely because of his weakened state.

After a few chaste sips he recapped the jug. He really ought to take it back to the boy so he would not get into trouble. He could not find the place because he had run in blind terror, but then how had the red head found him?

"Tsk! Tsk! a taboo child. They're bad luck you know."

"That's just a stupid rumor." Sanzo had been expecting someone to pop up next to him by now. "They're no more bad luck than anyone else."

"Suit your self. I'm just stating the obvious." The new strange pulled out a bottle of something from a pack that he had set on the ground. "Care for some?" he held out the bottle.

"No thanks. I've got my own." Sanzo tapped the jug. "Why are you following me?"

The man blinked in surprise several times "What on earth do you mean son? I've never met you before this."

Sanzo shook his head. It was all too coincidental. "Never mind. My mistake." He stood up to leave. "I've got to go now." He walked away. That evening, in the stable he had managed to find shelter in he ate the rest of the buns and curled up to hopefully get a long nights sleep. He was exhausted from all the walking and the worry that plagued his mind.

The next day he set out on his journey once more. This time fairly well rested and hunger sated.

The young Sanzo was lost in thought and did not notice the old man standing in front of him until he was right on top of him, quite literally.

"Watch were you're going there sonny." The old man rasped. "I ain't a youngster any more."  
Sanzo helped the old fellow to his feet. "I'm so very sorry sir. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"No harm done." He was brushing dust off of his backside. "Just be a little more careful the next time."

Sanzo nodded solemnly. "I will thank you."

"You hungry boy?"

"No sir." Once more his stomach betrayed him. "Well maybe a little hungry."

The old timer laughed. "Come on I know the perfect place."

Ironically it was the same place he had meet the red head the day before.

"Hey kid I see you made it back." The boy had a huge smile on his face.

Sanzo nodded and felt a light blush tint his cheeks. Why the hell was he blushing at the site of that boy?

"Order what ever you like kid." Said the old man.

If Sanzo had known what would happen next he would never have left the stable.

The taboo child came back carrying the semi loaded tray and somehow or another tripped on something, spilling the entire load on Sanzo's lap and then fell forward at just the perfect angle kissing Sanzo square on the lips.

Sanzo shrieked and let loose his very first swear words.

The old man sneaked away in the ensuing chaos. "I swear I may just die laughing. That brat is really fun to get riled up." He checked his returned features in a mirror. "But he's starting to get suspicious so I'd best lay low for awhile."


	4. Chapter 4

The downfall of Genjo sanzo

The Downfall of Genjo Sanzo

The Early Years

Pt.4

Sanzo was not sure at all about what to make out of that kiss. Along with the first time he had cursed he had gotten kissed. By a boy. by a taboo child. By a boy. It felt strange, an invasion of his personal space, it felt…good.

"Shit! Aw shit I didn't know you were some kind of monk. I'm really, really, really sorry man." He was nervously running his fingers through that red hair. His face read as a mixture of embarrassment, amusement and something that seemed to be mischief.

Sanzo had not really been paying attention to the words. He was fascinated by the red hair. What would it feel like? It looked silky soft.

"Hey are you listening to me?"

"Hmmm! oh sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"Nah forget it." He turned to leave, then stopped and gave the stunned blond a saucy wink. "But I wouldn't mind doing that again." Then he was gone, melting into the crowd of patrons.

The old man was failing badly at trying to conceal his snickers and giggles of mirth. "You see they are bad luck." Then he caught him self saying that. It was something that he had said as one of his other disguised personas. Hoping that the boy had not caught his gaff. He feigned innocence. Sanzo shot him a suspicious glare. 'That boy's no dope, Komyou said that I reminded him of his apprentice for a reason.' And the old man had been right. The little blond kid was smart and. He did in fact remind the man of him self. That was the very reason he now decided to withdraw for the time being. So while the little smart ass was busy was when he had made his escape.

Sanzo remained seated. He was in a swirling vortex of emotions, and no idea which way was up or down any longer.

He had been kissed.

By a boy.

By a half breed, handsome boy. Who had warm lips. And a brilliant smile. Sanzo's heart fluttered a little. He was not supposed to have those kinds of feelings about someone. Monks and priests were not supposed to think of such things, at least the pious ones. The others he considered perverts in monks' robes. The ones who were no more religious then mice.


End file.
